


Healing

by mercy_angel_09



Series: Fire Emblem 100 Challenge [18]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Friendship, Gen, inner musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_angel_09/pseuds/mercy_angel_09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ike watches Elincia do what she does best - care for her people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing

Ike was lying on a cot in the medical tent, waiting to be tended to. Since he only had a couple of cracked ribs and bruises on his arms, he’d been deemed non-critical and the healers would get to him after the critical cases were dealt with. After being given a mild pain reliever, he’d been left on his own, so he propped himself up so he could watch the activity in the tent.

Rhys was directing priests and bishops around, deciding which cases were the worst and which could wait. There was something that he wasn’t expecting though, and that was Elincia, flitting between the cots like a big orange butterfly. She was fitted with a white apron to keep her dress from getting covered in blood, and in her hands she clutched a mend staff. She was tending to the men who weren’t critical, but their wounds were still fairly serious.

It was amazing, the effect she had on the wounded men and women. They would light up when they saw her, and she’d always stop to talk. Nobody was beneath her notice.

With a small smile, Ike noted she’d make a good queen. She cared about her people, she only wanted what was best for them. The polar opposite of Ashnard, really, in that he apparently didn’t care about the wellbeing of his people. The march through Daein to reclaim Crimea had proven that. The devastation of his people and his complete disregard for them was sickening. All it had done was strengthen the resolve of Ike and his troops to stop the Mad King.

Not matter what, they would win the war, and then the real healing could begin.


End file.
